


We got that Power! Power! Oh Yeah

by 1001TalesFicFest, Gastada



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastada/pseuds/Gastada
Summary: Tale#: 331Jun Myeon thinks his boyfriend is a kind unlucky person who he, as Fontus, has saved countless of times from drowning, dogs, and hostage situations. But as it turns out he may not be as unlucky as he thinks him to be.





	We got that Power! Power! Oh Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: To the prompter I am so sorry that this does not fit into what you had in mind. I know what it should have been and I'm sorry I'm unable to give it to you. I hope that even though it is not what you wanted that you are able to get some joy and laughter out of it. I'm sorry I couldn't do your prompt justice. With that said I am proud to have written this and hope that people find it both entertaining and heartfelt. This is my first time joining a ficfest and it really pushed me to work hard and to do my best. Thank you to the mods! You were so kind and helpful at the end.  
> Lastly do forgive my complete and utter lack of creativity when it comes to their Super Hero and Super Villain names.

Jun Myeon is pacing up and down in his living room with Yixing sitting on his couch in front of him. He’s been doing that for a good 15 minutes now. He’s trying to take in everything that his boyfriend has just told him and trying to not lose his mind.

Said boyfriend is looking at the rug beneath his feet. They’re in Yixing’s apartment and as worried as he is about his boyfriend, he’s also worried about his rug. It’s a bit shallow, but after this he’ll either be short a rug, but still have his boyfriend or be short a rug and boyfriend. He hopes that he’ll have his boyfriend, more than his rug though.

Yixing hears his boyfriend stop and looks up. Jun Myeon has his hands folded in front of his face. He looks about ready to speak. When he does he puts on hand on his hip and the other is out stretched directed towards Yixing.

“So, you are telling me that all this time that I’ve been saving you, thinking you have bad luck, are coincidently, and constantly in danger at times when I can save you, you and your super villain boss-”

“Ex-boss.”

“What,” Jun Myeon asks.

“He’s my ex-boss,” Yixing says. “I was let go 3 weeks ago.”

Jun Myeon looks perplexed. He’s happy that Yixing no longer works for his nemesis but he is still not appeased at the fact that they put in danger the entire city just so that Yixing could see him. To flirt with him no less. He can’t believe it. It’s so unbelievable he can feel his brain becoming overwhelmed. Yixing notices and pulls him down beside him.He closes his eyes, inhales and exhales before he goes on.

“Wait, let go? What do you mean by let go?”

“Min Seok-hyung has decided to retire, open a coffee shop, and live with his new boyfriend,” Yixing says with a cock of his head and a smile on his face.

“Boyfriend,” Jun Myeon exclaims, “HE has a boyfriend?! Since when does IceFire have aboyfriend?!”

Yixing harrumphs and looks away from Jun Myeon. Jun Myeon can see the cogs turning in this head. His eyebrows were draw together, as if he was becoming lost in deep thought trying to articulate an answer to his question. Finally, he looks back up at Jun Myeon.

“Do you remember the man that got injured during his attack on the water fountain show two months ago? The one that got sent to the hospital because he had been knocked out by an icicle when you pissed off Min Seok-hyung?Causing the fountain water that he froze to explode all round you and hit you and other people on the head knocking some out cold?”

_Aish. How could he forget._

Jun Myeon’s face scrunches up in pain. He knows what he was talking about. He remembers taunting him. Remembers him pissing off IceFire so much that the frozen water had indeed exploded but he had thought he had controlled most of it from getting to the public. Apparently, he had been wrong. Not only did he not have a semblance of control of, it ended up hurting a lot of people. Thankfully there wasn’t a loss of life. If he remembers correctly the only other person to become unconscious aside from himself had been the man who apparently is now his boyfriend.

“Well, Min Seok-hyung felt bad about hurting him,” Yixing continued. “It was supposed to be a controlled explosion just to incapacitate you, slightly,” He says seeing Jun Myeon’s ‘Are you kidding me?’ face,“And leaving me to help you. Which didn’t go as planned, what with you being mean to him-”

It is still unnerving to him to hear IceFire be referred to as ‘Min Seok-hyung’.

“I was not being mean!”

Yixing gives Jun Myeon a deadpanned expression. “Sure. Calling him an old coot and a washed up has been with nothing better to do than to torment a society that has gotten over him, leaving him alone and unwanted. To die all alone because he has managed to make himself unlovable aren’t mean things to say to someone.”

Jun Myeon isn’t proud of what he said that day. He had been upset at having been made to miss his niece’s birthday party/brothers going away party. They were moving to Japan to be closer to his wife’s family. He had been out protecting the city from Earth, Wind, and Fire’s latest infiltration of a corporation and subsequent hacking that ended with them transferring billions of Won to an untraceable account. When IceFire had attacked he had been at his wits end and had taken out his anger on him. In retrospect the things he said were mean and unnecessary seeing as IceFire hadn’t really attacked the city all that much lately.

“Anyways he went and checked on the man, his name is Jong Dae, by the way, in the hospital. I know you probably wouldn’t believe it, but he does have feelings and he felt bad for having hurt someone. Min Seok-hyung said that it was love at first sight for him. He says that he stayed there ‘completely enamoured’ by his beauty and his upturned lips even when knocked out cold that he hadn’t noticed when the man had awoken. As for Jong Dae well he says it was love at first sight for him, too. Now this is supposed to be a secret, especially from Min Seok-hyung, but Jong Dae said that it was the look in Hyung’s eyes that made him fall in love with him right then. That no one had ever looked at him that way before and he didn’t want it to stop.”

Jun Myeon’s eyes were wide and there was a frown on his face. This was IceFire they were talking about!

“But how did he handle the fact that he is a villain?”

“He accepted it right off the bat, interestingly enough. It also helped that Hyung decided to retire right then and there. He told Jong Dae who he was and that he would put it all behind him because he didn’t want to risk him getting hurt. He had enough people out for him that Jong Dae would eventually be targeted for how close he is with Hyung. Three weeks ago he left it all behind him. Leaving with Jong Dae to a new future and me without a job. But free to pursue a relationship with you!"

Jun Myeon looked surprised to say the least. He wondered just how did he get himself involved with a man who as of late worked for his nemesis and that most of their meetings had been orchestrated by the two. Never mind the fact that his nemesis had retired, has a serious boyfriend, and runs… a coffee shop. What has the world come to?

He looks back to Yixing. Jun Myeon begins to wonder if he can he put everything that he knows has happened in the past few months behind him and begin a relationship with him? He feels manipulated and betrayed. He’s upset. Angry. He’s not sure at who he’s angrier with, though. IceFire- no, not IceFire anymore, Min Seok- or Yixing. A person he thought he knew but he isn’t sure he does anymore. Or, in a small way, angry with himself for falling for it. For Falling for Yixing.

As if he were reading Jun Myeon’s mind Yixing grabs his hands and lifts them in between each other’s chests. “I know you are questioning my sincerity but believe me I do like you. A lot. I know it doesn’t look good that I hid the fact that I worked for Min Seok-hyung from you and used that to get to you and had someone get hurt in the process, but I honestly knew of no other way. You and Min Seok-hyung are so good at keeping your identities a secret that I wouldn’t have had a chance to insert myself into your normal life willy nilly. It would have also been harder to explain my disappearances whenever Hyung had a plan in mind that needed to be executed. Let alone explain what my job was. You’re probably thinking that there had to be another way. Maybe there would have been if I had thought it out better. This was the only one I could think of and I was so desperate to know you and for you to know me that I didn’t want to waste time on anything else. Please, please know that everything I ever said or did since we started dating was real. It was real. My love for you is real, Jun Myeon.”

Jun Myeon’s eyes had been so focused on their intertwined hands that he couldn’t see how overcome with emotion Yixing was becoming. After hearing the word love come out of his mouth he looked into Yixing’s eyes. What he saw was probably something akin to desperation. And behind it he could see, or at least think he could see, what Jong Dae thought he saw from Min Seok. (He wasn’t going to call him Hyung. Not yet. Not after what he’s done.)

He saw love; and in that moment, he also knew that he could put everything past him. Even though it wasn’t the most pleasant way to meet someone and come to like them, or even love them, it happened and all that mattered now was that Jun Myeon liked Yixing. And that Yixing liked him back. He could forget about everything else.

Instead of telling Yixing everything he was thinking, and feeling, he decided to just hold him in his arms. As tightly as he could without hurting him. All that was said between the two of them was that he loved him too. Yixing will deny, for the rest of his life, or downplay the fact that he cried after hearing that. He will say that he returned the hug just as fiercely.

*

Later when they had both calmed down enough Jun Myeon asked him about all the times he had “saved” him. Just to see how many were actual incidents and things set up between him and “Min Seok-Hyung”. Urgh. He can’t believe he’s calling IceFire ‘Min Seok-Hyung’.

“So, the ferry that’s engine exploded, and I helped you out of the water from that. Was that real?”

“That one was. It was done by one of Hyung’s enemies. They knew he was going to be on it and figured that if he could get him to show his power, when saving himself, that he would be investigated and that when they found out who he was, that he would be arrested. Leaving himself to be number one instead of Min Seok-Hyung.”

As powerful as IceFire was he was the only one with the Ice ability to be a villain. So the authorities would know immediately who he was after registering his power use. And if Yixing had been discovered with him he would have been arrested and investigated. Which would have eventually lead him to be discovered as his lab assistant. Which in turn would have led to his arrest. They would have never met. Just thinking about it causes an ache in Jun Myeon’s heart.

“All that just to that he could be number one?” Jun Myeon rolled his eyes. For Super Villains they sure could be petty. “And the mugging by the river?”

“That one was real too. The guy had been following me for a while and suddenly, he went ahead of me quite a bit. I didn’t think anything of it but a few minutes after that he pulls me and slams me on the wall demanding that I give him all my money. I kept telling him I didn’t have any, which was true. I had left my wallet at Hyung’s lab. He pulled the knife and threatened me and well then you show up and nearly waterboard him-”

“Hey! I did not!”

“Yes, you did! I had to stop you or else you would have been in some real trouble with the Academy had the man died.”

He wouldn’t have been in too much trouble. The worst he got was a bad joke from Kris telling him “to leave the water boarding to the Americans”. He had to give a few lectures and what not after that to the new recruits in water safety, but otherwise it was merely a paper in his file. The mugger was arrested and sent to prison for a couple of months as that was not his first mugging, but actually his 8th in the year.

“Okay so after the mugging. What about the public pool? You were drowning?”

“I’m actually a very good swimmer and can hold my breath for three minutes, so I was never in any danger of drowning. I knew you’d save me. I0 just wanted to see you, and have you hold me. And if it got to the point than maybe mouth to mouth resuscitation. Also, to talk to you a bit. Which I did. I was very happy after that.”

‘Of course, you are,’ thinks Jun Myeon. It did lead to mouth to mouth. At least now he knows he wasn’t imagining that Yixing had kissed him back. Or that he had swiped his tongue along his bottom lip.

“You took a swipe at my bottom lip didn’t you,” he asks Yixing, narrowing his eyes at him.

He doesn’t answer but he has a smirk and a look in his eyes that is barely short of lascivious. Realizing that he won’t get an answer he moves on to the next incident he can think of.

“What about the hostage situation with Earth, Wind, and Fire?”

“Min Seok-hyung was training them in how to deal with the police and citizens. He says that one day they’ll more than likely be surrounded by cops and that their best way of getting away would be to take someone hostage and keep them hostage to give them enough time to get away. I volunteered so that they wouldn’t take some stranger and hurt or traumatize them. Also so that they wouldn’t get caught.”

 _What the hell? Just what is IceFire teaching people._ Jun Myeon shakes his head and continues.

“Why would you go along with that?”

“I told you! I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Fire’s power is still very unpredictable. He is the one who could have easily hurt someone. Thankfully you were there to put out any fires,” Yixing says lightly, “It was also the only way I could see you. Min Seok-Hyung is a villain so I wouldn’t have been able to get close to you. The Academy would have looked me up the moment we got serious. Just like they do for all the other couples. They would have found out that I was working for Min Seok-Hyung and told you. Then you would have left. I decided to put myself in your way so that maybe, if you felt something, anything towards me, you would take initiative and seek me out. You did. I’m so grateful you did.”

There are several more incidents. Like the time he was at the water park and a ride Yixing was on had gotten stuck. After Jun Myeon had saved him the ride fell to the ground. Crushed to pieces. At the time Jun Myeon had been ridiculously thankful that he had gotten there in time. It had lead to a lot of late nights staying up thinking of what would have happened to Yixing if he hadn’t gotten there in time.

“Nope that was one of Hyung’s friend from China. He has the ability of telekinesis and was able to not only cause the break, he also timed it to the moment that you got there to save me. I was safe and would have been safe until you got to me.”

“What about the time that I saved you from the dogs chasing you?”

“That was Hyung’s second idea after the water slide incident. He didn’t want me to be in any real physical danger, so he got two shape shifters who owed him favors to do it. It was a lot of trouble to execute seeing as we had to go to where you were in the city and during the day. But once we found you it was easy. Except for all that running. Too much running.”

He knew there was something weird about those dogs. They squared against him so well he thought they were trained to fight Supers. Now that he knows that they werepeople, well, now it made all the more sense.

“Than what about the time I escorted people from the downed subway car?”

“He had frozen the generator that provided power to the subway system. He was going to do it anyway because he wanted to get back at the transportation commissioner.”

Jun Myeon was taken aback at the answer. Just what had the transportation commissioner do to him.

“Why did he want to get back at the transportation commissioner?”

“Sorry but I swore to Min Seok-hyung that I wouldn’t tell anyone that story. Ever,” Yixing replied seriously. He went as far as zipping his mouth shut.

“Wait how did you do all that and still get me to save you?That wasn’t even in my district and there were plenty of Supers in the area that day.”

“Well like I said we made sure to do it in your district and Min Seok-hyung has a friend who is a really good hacker to make sure that you were dispatched to the situations that involved me. That day though that person hacked into the system and changed all the missions for Supers. He left behind a bug that was attributed to showing all the other Supers as busy even though they were free.

Needless to say it’s a lot to take in. Here Jun Myeon had thought that Yixing was just a kindly,yet unfortunate citizen, that ended up in life and death situations. But it turns out that, while he still kind, he is incredibly devious. He knows he should be more bothered than he is, but he can’t help but admit that he is in awe of all of it. Love really does make you do crazy things, like forgive the man who devised insane situations so that he may be close to him. He’s starting to think that he needs a drink.

“I’m thirsty, are you thirsty? I’ll pour us some wine,” Jun Myeon says as he practically leaps off the couch.

Yixing says no and tries to keep him on the couch, but Jun Myeon manages to avoid his hands and makes his way to the kitchen. He reaches the fridge first and pulls out the very expensive wine he had been saving for a special night with Yixing. This wasn’t the way he had figured that a night with Yixing would have gone, but nonetheless he is having the wine. He grabs a champagne flute from his cabinets and a wine opener. It takes him a few minutes to get it open but he does and then proceeds to pour himself a glass. Which he gulps down in less than 30 seconds.

_Ah that really hits the spot._

He pours himself a second one, but takes his time drinking it. It helps him relax. And if he’s relaxed he’ll be able to handle this a lot better. Finishing off the glass he places it in the sink, returns the wine opener to the drawer, and he puts the wine back into the fridge. There’s just enough left for a real special night. Jun Myeon hopes that it comes soon. He goes back to the living room and sees Yixing sitting there facing the wall. He takes back his space next to him and nudges him to get his attention. Yixing has a look of surprise on his face. Which is soon replaced with a sad smile and worried eyes.

“I can’t believe I got played like this. You really did manage to pull all of that over on me. I’ll give you credit though. For as extravagant as it was you all managed to execute them really well.”

Yixing’s mouth drops open, agape. Then he smiles big, showing off that dimple of his.

“Thank you,” Yixing replies happily. He knows they are okay for now. He knows they have a bit of a ways to go, but one day they will be great together. But first… “Would you do me a favor?”

Jun Myeon’s eye brow rises. _What could it be this time?_

“Shoot.”

Yixing is fiddling with his hands now.

“Would you mind meeting him. Min Seok-hyung I mean?”

_Meet IceFire! In public! That might be a bit much._

“He’s one of my closest friends. And in the time that I’ve been here he’s been like a brother to me. One of the reasons why I didn’t leave him once I met you and knew that I wanted to be with you was because he’s so important to me. I love you both very much. I think if you talked to each other you may, in time, grow to be civil with each other.”

_Even he recognizes how much of an impossibility us ever becoming friends is!_

But Hell, now he feels a bit guilty. Jun Myeon did wonder why didn’t he just leave Min Seok to be with him. If they are so close though he can understand. He wouldn’t want him to give up someone that is so close to him. If IceFire no longer exists than there shouldn’t be a problem. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He hopes it won’t go badly. The last thing he needs is for Yixing to choose between the two. 

“Alright. I’ll do it. I’ll meet with IceFire, I mean Min Seok.”

Yixing looks up. His expression is shocked, revealing that he expected him to say no.

“Thank you so much,” Yixing lets out in a low voice.

He looks near tears so Jun Myeon does the only thing he can think of to not make him cry. He pulls him into an embrace and kisses him. They kiss for a while after that. When they pull back from each other they realize that they are incredibly sleepy. They sleep in the same bed together for the first time. Jun Myeon holding Yixing to his chest with Yixing burying his face in it holding on to his shirt. Yixing’s grip goes lax but never completely let’s go of it throughout the night.

******************************************************************************

It was several weeks later when Yixing finally took him to see Min Seok’s coffee shop. Jun Myeon wanted to see what his old nemesis had been up to. If he were a bit more honest with himself he would also say that he wanted to talk to Min Seok, one on one. Not as superhero and supervillain but as two men in love with civilian men. What he really wanted to know was is it worth it to leave it all behind. Everything you know. All that you did for the past several years. Is it easy to go back to non-superhero life? Is it even remotely possible?

Jun Myeon parks the car at the bottom of a hill, in a public parking lot. Yixing says that they’ll have to walk a bit to get to the shop because it is a bit out of the ways and at the end of an alley and is the ground floor of their apartment. Hidden away from most of the world. Almost like how hishyung had been when he was a supervillain.

“He likes his privacy and isn’t completely used to being around so many people. He says it’s gotten easier, especially knowing that the public doesn’t know his face or his voice, but that he still doesn’t like having so many strangers around. He also doesn’t like that he can’t just round house kick whomsoever pisses him off or talk back to people for leaving a mess but Jong Dae helps keep him calm in those instances.Mainly by striking killing the people with kindness. And a lot of passive aggressiveness.”

Jun Myeon lets out a small chuckle. He finds it hilarious how IceFire has been reduced to a coffee shop owner who must be careful not to offend, alienate, or incapacitate potential customers.

“How long do you want to bet he lasts before he finally snaps at someone for leaving a mess,” Jun Myeon says to Yixing.

“Hmmm. Maybe a month. Jong Dae is good for him and has helped him become calmer but that neat freak is in there somewhere. I know it. You? How long do you think it’ll last?”

“I’ll give it till next week.”

Theyboth burst into laughter and continue towards the café. They were alone in that end of the city so Jun Myeon took the opportunity and offered his hand to Yixing. Yixing looked at it for a second before accepting it and shooting Jun Myeon a smile. Jun Myeon returned it with a small one of his own a squeeze of the hand. They walked like that for the rest of the way. And when people did cross them they didn’t let go. The world be damned if they had a problem with it.

When they arrived Jun Myeon is surprised as to what he finds. From what he knows of Min Seok and how much a neat freak he is he’d figure that it be minimalistic in style and had muted colors. But it wasquite homey looking. Bright colors and comfortable looking chairs with tables whose tops looked aged by years rather than the few weeks that they’ve been open.

It must have been a slow night because while there were people in the café it was partly empty. He looked toward the bar and saw two men behind it. One was sitting down and the other standing above him playing with his hair. They must have heard the door closing because as soon as the click of it closing sounded they both looked up and towards the entrance. 

One of the men had straight brown hair styled up and to the side with cat eyes that held a look of distaste in them. That must be Min Seok-hyung. The other man had a perm that made him look like a dog and a welcoming smile directed to both of them. That must be Jong Dae. He’s the one that comes out from the bar and welcomes them into the café. He also gives Yixing a tight hug once he’s in range. To Jun Myeon he offers his hand. Which Jun Myeon happily takes thankful it’s not a hug. He doesn’t think he would be comfortable with it and that Min Seok would like him hugging his boyfriend.

“Come on in and make yourselves comfortable,” Jong Dae says. “Min Seok come greet our guests!”

Min Seok finally comes from out from the back of the bar area and greets Yixing with a smile. Needless to say Jun Myeon is shocked by seeing him smile. In all the years that he has fought him out on the streets of Seoul he can’t remember ever seeing a smile from him that emitted happiness instead of glee at the upcoming destruction he was going to cause.

When he turns to Jun Myeon his face becomes serious again. “Hello, Jun Myeon. It’s,” he stalls over the rest of his sentence. He looks like he’s trying to gain the courage to say what comes next. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says. Albeit it comes out rather ragged and rushed as if it is physically taxing to say it. He thought the faster he said it the faster it would be over.

Jun Myeon feels the same if he were honest. Now that he is here he can’t seem to find the proper words that would seem genuine. So he sticks with what will sound nice even if he doesn’t share the sentiment behind them.

“Hello, Min Seok. Hyung. Min Seok-Hyung. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says offering a hand to shake.

Min Seok raises his eyebrow at the extended hand. A wave of uncertainty and a bit of disgust makes it’s way across his face but he takes the hand offered. The shake doesn’t last long and the two slyly, or at least they try to be sly wipe their hands on their clothes afterwards.

Yixing and Jong Dae watch all of it happening. Yixing and Jong Dae share a playful look with each other. They know the history between their boyfriends and it is funny seeing the most powerful Villain and Super be awkward towards each other. They see their boyfriends wiping their hands on their paints and share a roll of their eyes. Jong Dae huffs at his boyfriend’s immaturity.

“Come on, Yixing. Let’s leave the boys to get acquainted while the adults talk.” Jong Dae puts Yixing’s arm through his and pulls him away from their boyfriends to got to the bar.

Min Seok lets out a sigh over the jab from his boyfriend but says nothing of it. He watches them walk away from them. He can tell Jong Dae is annoyed with him, but really what did he expect. He turns back to Jun Myeon to see that he is still looking at the back of his retreating boyfriend. Deciding that it does no one a favor for them to stand in front of the doorway he motions for him to follow him.

“Come on. Like he said. Let’s get “acquainted”.”

Min Seok and Jun Myeon sit down at a coffee table far away from customers. Somewhere they don’t have to worry about being overheard by anyone. When they finally settle down neither one says a thing. They just sit there not doing anything. They don’t look at each other and they don’t move that much.

It isn’t until Jong Dae brings over two cups of coffee and sets them down in the center of the table, meaning that they’d have to reach, and get closer to each other, to drink them. Min Seok takes a drink of his coffee and sets it down on the table.Min Seok takes it upon himself to begin the discussion.

“Yixing told me earlier that you wanted to talk to me. What about?”

It takes Jun Myeon a while to work up the courage to ask him. He takes a sip of his own coffee and lets it slide down his throat and settle into his stomach before he begins.

“You left everything behind. The villainy. The money. The power. Is it… Is it easy? Most of all has it been worth it,” Jun Myeon finally asks.

Without missing a beat Min Seok answers with a ‘yes’.

Jun Myeon looks up in surprise. He hadn’t expected his answer to be so abrupt.

“You’re probably wondering how am I so okay with it. While it hasn’t been easy having to get used to all the people, I know it’s worth it because Jong Dae is worth it. I also can’t stand the idea of him being used against me. I’d have to do everything in my power to make sure that if it did happen that people would never want to do it again. Essentially, I would have to kill them to send out the message to not mess with me by using him. While I would have had no qualms in doing so, Jong Dae wouldn’t have like it. So I left. I have effectively disappeared from villainy and reappeared in society. I have more than enough money to live life comfortably but coffee has always been a passion of mine so I figured I could do this too.”

“You don’t miss being a villain at all?”

“No. I don’t. I may have switched one egotistical asshole for many, but it was worth it.”

Jun Myeon’s mouth fell open. He was not an egotistical asshole!

“I am not an egotistical asshole!”

Min Seok chuckles. “Yes, you are. At least a bit. You think so highly of yourself and believe yourself and your cause to be righteous. It may not be as deeply entrenched as it is with others from the Academy, but it’s there.

“Any who back to the topic at hand. I wasable to give it all up so easily because not only was I worried about Jong Dae but because I was beginning to get bored of it. It quickly became monotonous and like I said having to see your face all the time wasn’t a plus. It was an easy decision for me. I was ready to let it go. But the point of this discussion isn’t about my leaving. It’s about yours. Are you able to leave it all? For Yixing? For yourself?”

Could Jun Myeon leave it all behind. Was he ready? Sure, he was frustrated when he missed out on family functions and how he was feeling more and more estranged from them because of it. But he did good work. Even if some people though he was a self-righteous prick there was still a lot of bad in their city. He’s lost people while on the job and they haunt him. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle knowing that he’s leaving people vulnerable to the dangers out there.

“I don’t know if I can. You have it easy. You were a villain. People would be happy to know that you stopped being one. But for us heroes. It’s hard,” Jun Myeon raises his hands and his voice goes higher. “There’s danger everywhere. I’m sure you’ve seen what they say about supers when they retire. As soon as something goes wrong they come after us. Asking what we could have been doing that was more important than saving someone.”

Min Seok takes it all in and says nothing. He just sits there staring back at Jun Myeon. Jun Myeon’s head drops into his hands. He doesn’t know why he’s so disappointed that Min Seok doesn’t say anything. He should have known that there is nothing he could say that wouldbe of any help. His breathing is a bit rushed because he was talking so fast. He begins to take deep breadths to calm down.

“You care too much. Something that I never really had to worry about. I only ever wanted to cause panic and mayhem. Some light destruction. Which was enough for me until it wasn’t. Then he came along.After that I just wanted to stop and be with Jong Dae.” Min Seok lifts his coffee cup to his lips and takes a drink. As he sets it back down he makes it a point to look Jun Myeon in the eye’s. “I think it’s the same for you. Even knowing that Yixing worked with me as an assistant. It was just a job you know. His heart wasn’t really in it, but I did pay well enough that he didn’t go hungry or worry about anything. Neither for himself or his family. I also didn’t kill many people so his conscious was able to stay clean.”

Jun Myeon was going to interrupt but Min Seok held his hand up to keep him from doing so.

“So, don’t hold that against him. His loyalty is to you now. If you choose to continue being a super hero he could help you. He is familiar enough with it to be understanding. But here’s the thing about this life. It is not something that we can do forever. We are human. Humans with super natural abilities but humans nonetheless. We can, and do, get hurt. And that the people that can hurt us are just as powerful. At times more so. For me I would either die at the hands of one of you or be taken to prison where I would spend the rest of my life.” Min Seok straightens up and fixes his vest. “Given I would never actually get caught and if I did I’d just break out and go on the run. Give myself an excuse to finally go to the Bahamas.” Min Seok continues with a sly grin. Making Jun Myeon roll his eyes.

“For you though. You’ll either end up old with a broken body after having fought in too many fights. Or. You will die at the hands of a villain. It wouldn’t be quick or painless either. Some of these villains are a real piece of work that even I wouldn’t want to go against,” Min Seok leans towardsJun Myeon and continues, “We can choose when to remove ourselves from danger though. Remove ourselves from a path of pain and loneliness. I did that. I think you can do it too.”

Jun Myeon’s mouth was agape after hearing all that come from Min Seok. He didn’t expect anything so heartfelt. Or so rationale. Min Seokmade a good point. Hell, he made several of them. And it bugs Jun Myeon so much. Cause how the hell did he come to agree on something with IceFire!?

He can’t take it anymore! He runs his hands through his hair and grips it. He pulls on it because it’s all beginning to become too much. Heck he even rocks back and forth a bit. It’s not until he hears a chuckle from Min Seok that he stops. He looks back up at Min Seok and finds him with a big grin that shows all his teeth. They are ridiculously tiny and straight. As many times as he punched them he’s surprised that he still has all of them.

“What’s so funny?”

Min Seok chuckles. “You.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. It must be blowing your mind knowing that I make complete sense and am right about all of this.”

Jun Myeon sends a glare and a frown towards Min Seok. Min Seok does nothing more than laugh even more. Jun Myeon groans and throws his head back.

“Don’t stress out too much over it. You know what you need to do.”

“It won’t be easy though.”

“I never said it would be. But it’ll definitely be worth it.”

Min Seok proceeded to leave the table and go back to the counter where Jong Dae and Yixing were talking. He went up to Jong Dae and kissed his cheek, receiving one in return. Jun Myeon watched them together seeing how happy they were and he couldn’t deny that he was happy for Min Seok. A bit. Just a bit. Regardless of what he used to be it’s good that he was able to find love and to do what was necessary to foster it. His attention goes to Yixing who is talking to them both. Jong Dae says something that makes Yixing laugh.

 It’s at that moment that Yixing looks at Jun Myeon. He sends him a small tender smile that makes Jun Myeon’s heart speed up a bit. Jun Myeon really, really loves him. Much more than anyone else in a long time. Maybe he’ll be able to decide soon. And maybe, just maybe, it won’t be so hard to make. He grabs his cup and makes his way to the others.

“Where do you want the cup and saucer,” he directs at Min Seok. It’s Jong Dae that answers.

“I’ll take them to the back!”

"Thank you, Jong Dae.”

“Your welcome, Jun Myeon,” he replies with a wink.

Jun Myeon stands behind Yixing. He wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on his shoulder. A wave of sleepiness comes over him and he takes the opportunity to close his eyes. Yixing turns and proceeds to kiss cheek, making Jun Myeon let out a small laugh.

Min Seok scrunches up his face in disgust. “Bleh. Yixing please. I’d like to not regurgitate my coffee. It was too good and too expensive.”

“Not sorry, Min Seok-Hyung.”

“So, you guys heading out now or what?”

“Yeah. Jun Myeon is starting to get that tired look in his eyes. If I don’t get him to bed soon, he’ll become even more clingy and childish.”

Min Seok raises and eye brow. “Childish. Him? You mean to tell me Fontus over here takes out the stick out of his ass and becomes childish?”

“Hyung! Watch how you talk about my boyfriend,” Yixing chides. He doesn’t stay angry for long though.“He brings out all his aegyo out just so that I’ll sleep with him.” Yixing turns to Jun Myeon and gives him a slight peck. He looks back at Min Seok to see his face scrunched up in disbelief. “Not sleep with him as in have sex with him, but just lay down and literally sleep with him. He likes to cuddle. Don’t you, Jun Myeonnie?”

Hearing his name be called he opens his eyes and lifts his head a bit. “Hmm. What? Yeah sure. Let me sleep xingxing.” He closes his eyes again.

“See. That is just the beginning.”

Min Seok can’t believe what he’s seeing. Fontus. His arch nemesis is acting cute. And is asleep in front of him. Back when they were actively trying to evade or capture each other he had never had an inclination that Fontus, Jun Myeon, was like this.

_Well shit._

Hell has indeed frozen over if he feels comfortable enough to do that in front of Min Seok. At that point Jong Dae comes out from the kitchen.

“Sorry for taking so long. JongIn was having a bit of trouble getting the dishwasher started.” He turns and sees Jun Myeon asleep on Yixing’s shoulder. “Oh, poor guy. He must be exhausted.”

Yixing takes this as the opportunity to leave. “We’ll get going before he falls into a deeper sleep.”

“Did he drive? Is he okay to drive,” Jong Dae asks worriedly. “We have a spare bedroom you guys can take. You two live much too far and I know that you don’t have a license Yixing.”

Yixing pouts. He was hoping that Jun Myeon drinking coffee would wake him up enough to get them home but he guesses he’s just too tired for it to work. He knows Jun Myeon wouldn’t like it but it would be best to stay here for tonight and leave tomorrow morning.

“Okay. We’ll stay here tonight.”

Jong Dae claps happily while Min Seok looks resigned. “Don’t worry Min Seok we’ll leave early in the morning tomorrow.”

“Eh. Don’t worry about it Yixing. I’m sure it’ll be interesting seeing him in the morning. I’ll be sure to take pictures when he wakes up to hold over him. Or to sell to the press. I’m not sure which.”

Jong Dae elbows him. “Be nice,Min Seok.”

“Me! Nice,” Min Seok asks. “You expect too much from me love. I am only recently rehabilitated from being a villain.”

Jong Dae pouts turning away from Min Seok and to Yixing. He opens his arms to him.

“Let me help you take him up to the guest room.”

“Oh, uh, sure, thanks,” Yixing says giving him a small smile.

The two put one of Jun Myeon’s arms over their shoulders and half carry him to the room upstairs.

Min Seok watches them go. He’s still in disbelief at all that’s happened tonight. He knew that Yixing was bringing Jun Myeon over, but he hadn’t expected to have such a heart to heart. Let alone expect to have them sleeping over. Just a year ago he and Jun Myeon had been at each other’s throats. Him trying to incapacitate him, and Jun Myeon trying to incarcerate him. How time changes things.

******************************************************************************

The next morning Min Seok got exactly what he wanted. Jun Myeon had always been a very put together Super Hero, what with finely quaffed hair, a perfect at all times uniform that fit him like a glove, and a power that made him look as graceful as a swan. But in the mornings! In the mornings he was a mess! Eyes red and swollen from sleep. Hair messy and flying in every which direction. His clothes were rumpled and wrinkled too. There was even a line of dried spit on the of his face

Jun Myeon was not happy in the slightest that Min Seok was able to get away with all of that. He had to figure out a way to get back at him too. Yixing saw a glint of anger in his boyfriend’s eyes as he stared down his best friend from across the breakfast table. Deciding to take matters into his hands before he got any ideas he tapped him on the shoulder, taking him out from wherever his mind was.

“If you’re still upset about Min Seok-hyung taking all those pictures of you don’t worry. I have years of embarrassing stories to tell you,” Yixing says.

“Hey,” Min Seok exclaims, “Those are supposed to stay between you and me!”

“But if they’re not be sure to tell me too, Yixing,” Jong Dae chimes in from the kitchen.

“Jong Dae! Why?”

“Because I want to know everything about you. The good, the bad, and the embarrassing. I may also want to be able to use them against you every now and again,” Jong Dae replies with a smirk and an air kiss. Which Min Seok frowns at and promptly avoids.

Jong Dae winks at Min Seok who is face palming himself. Yixing is laughing and high fives Jong Dae as makes his way over to the table. Breakfast continues on with Yixing bringing up embarrassing momentsthrough out his time with Min Seok. Jun Myeon’s sides hurt by the end of breakfast. Jong Dae and Min Seok take all the plates to the sink and begin to wash and dry them. Yixing keeps the mood up by over sharing things and Jong Dae adds in his own anecdotes making them laugh even more.

Jun Myeon looks at them all. They are laughing as if they were close friends. As if he and Min Seok had never been enemies. In that moment he realizes what he needs to do. He also realizes that it is as easy as Min Seok told him to do. Leaving his Super life behind will be worth it. He’ll leave a lot of things behind. His income, but he doesn’t worry about that because he has enough saved and his retirement funds that he has from the Academy. While he’ll have to leave his mask at home and go out into the world just as Jun Myeon he isn’t scared. He’ll have Yixing with him. By extension he’ll have Jong Dae and Min Seok too.

He has safeguarded Seoul for nearly a decade. He’s allowed for others to live their lives relatively carefree. Now he’s going to allow himself to be carefree. There will be others to safeguard the city. Of that he is certain. Another thing he is certain about is that he is no longer scared of the after. He’ll have Yixing beside him, so he thinks he’ll be okay.

In the back of his head he had always worried about what life after being Super would be like. But if it means mornings next to Yixing and days spent laughing with him and friends than he is perfectly okay with leaving it all behind. He’ll get a regular job that will no longer keep him from life’s important moments. Family, love, and living his life to the fullest will be available for him now. Everything that has eluded him for years will be his to have. Yixing may have come into his life unconventionally, but then again, his life was never conventional.

 

 

 

EXTRA:

Min Seok turns to look back at Jun Myeon watching them.

_What a weirdo. What is he zoning out about? I wonder if Yixing has told him yet… Hmmm. Maybe I can have a little payback._

A mischievous look comes over Min Seok’s features. He turns to Yixing who pales when he sees his face. That look never means anything good. At least not for Yixing, meaning that he can be up to no good.

“Hey Jun Myeon! Has Yixing told you yet,” Min Seok asks. His eyes never leave Yixing.

 Jun Myeon comes out from his thoughts and looks at Min Seok in confusion.

_Oh gosh. What more could there be? They’d talked it all through. They’d gotten over it. He doesn’t think he can take another secret._

“Hyung! I was gonna tell him! Don’t you dare do me dirty like that,” Yixing exclaims.

_What could possibly be so horriblethat it has Yixing reacting like that._

 He gets up from where he was sitting at the table and makes his way over to Yixing to calm him down. He looks really agitated right now. But before he can get to him Min Seok comes to stop in front of him and grabs his hand. Jun Myeon is perplexed as to why he is holding his hand palm side up. He becomes scared when he sees that Min Seok has a knife that he itrunning across his palm! The cut is quick and relatively painless. It isn’t until it’s made and begins to bleed that he feels the pain.

Yixing and Jong Dae scream at Min Seok asking him why did he do that. Jong Dae is pulling Min Seok away while Yixing cradles his hand to his chest. He looks at it for a long time. As a matter of fact the more he looks at it the paler he becomes. Jun Myeon worries that Yixing will faint and tries to assure him that he is okay. That while the cut looks bad it doesn’t feel bad.

Yixing isn’t listening. He’s angry at Min Seok-hyung outing him like this. The bastard is going to get it once he is finished helping Jun Myeon. He looks up Jun Myeon. His face is contorted with worry, but it’s not for himself, it’s for him. It makes Yixing love him all the more, that even in this situation he still thinks of him. He pulls Jun Myeon’s hand closer to his chest and cradles it between his two hands.

“Jun Myeon. Look at me. I need to tell you something and I need you to look at me.”

Jun Myeon looks up at him. He stills, hanging of his every word.

“I put myself in your life and lied to you. Because I liked you. Then I told you the truth and you accepted me. Now is the last lie by omission that I’ll admit to. I’m a Healer.”

The words register with Jun Myeon causing his eyes to go wide. Now he feels a warmth coming from Yixing’s hands into his own.

“I was never a Super because of it. And I was never a nurse or a doctor to any Supers or civilians because if I use it too much I’ll tire and pass out. My healing, instead of using your energy to speed up the healing process, uses my own energy to do it.”

Yixing lets go of his hand and moves to the counter. His breathing is coming out heavy and there are beads of sweat on his brow. He’s not so much resting as he is putting his weight onto the counter. Jun Myeon is worried for him but he is still in awe. His hand is completely healed. The only marks left to indicate that he had been injured is the blood that spewed from the wound.

“Jong Dae take Yixing to lay down on the couch. We’ll need to stay for a while longer while he rests,” Jun Myeon instructs, voice low and deep.

Jong Dae nods and sprints over to Yixing from where he was with Min Seok.

“Come on, Yixing, let’s get you on the couch so you can rest,” he says in a small voice.

All Yixing does is nod and leans his weight on Jong Dae as he is led out of the kitchen.

In all that time Min Seok has been quiet. His face and body are tense. As if ready for a fight. He doesn’t get a fight, just a hard punch to the jaw.

“Next time you have something important to say. Say it. There’s no need to brandish weapons at people and hurt them to do it.”

Jun Myeon had punched him as payback for what he did to Yixing, not for the cut he received.

“And if you ever cause Yixing to be hurt I will kick your ass,” Jun Myeon says, venom spewing out with his words.

He goes out to see Jong Dae kneeling besides Yixing wiping the sweat on his brow with a Kleenex. Jun Myeon walks over to them and takes the Kleenex from him. It’s completely damp.

“Get me another, please.”

Jong Dae silently and quickly does as he is told. Jun Myeon takes it and gives him a nod as thank you.

“I can take care of him. You go and take care of Min Seok. I gave him quite a punch to the jaw.”

“A punch well deserved. This was not the way to go about telling you.”

“It wasn’t but it’s happened. Now go to him. I can tell you’re worried. Your leg keeps shaking.”

Jong Dae feels shame for having been caught being worried about his boyfriend. Nonetheless he leaves the two alone. He has yet to decide whether he’ll nurse Min Seok’s current bruise or give him a good punch on the opposite side of his face to match the one he already got.

When they are finally alone Jun Myeon sinks down into the couch on Yixing’s arm. He rubs his face into it seeking what little comfort he can get from his unconscious boyfriend. He grabs one of Yixing’s hands and squeezes it. Yixing lightly squeezes back. He’s not awake but he’s still conscious, Jun Myeon feels a lot more confident to say what he’s feeling.

“I don’t know why he did what he did. I’m not so into his head like you are. But I’m going to tell you right now that it doesn’t matter that you didn’t tell me you were a Healer. It was something that you were going to tell me. One day soon I’m sure. So don’t worry about what I’ll think. I still love you and I’m thankful to have you in my life. Rest and then we’ll leave. Off to build our lives together. Hopefully injury free. I love you, Yixing. Thank you for coming into my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> **[1001 Tales' mods: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the writer!]**


End file.
